Ultraman Reuz: Episode 7
The following is a fan series, it is in no way an attempt to make profit of any form Tsuburya Productions copyrighted characters. It is meant for the enjoyment of other fans of Ultraman and similar copyrighted characters. Note: When you see a link in the story, that means the character will be shown or described on the page in question. Thank you for your cooperation. Title: Dangerous Part Time Job Keychain Doll use: *Ultraman Reuz *Galberos Skull *Ultraman Neos as Keychain Doll *Alien Zamu as Keychain Doll Trivia *Note that Marina surname is change to Marina Honda it is because thats he true name and her father name is Naomi Honda. *Gin name also change to Daiki Watarai due to the name "G" is similar to Gaku name. Prologue The school around Japan has started, lot's of them were happy to see their friends again and what the important they were their school uniform. Even for Haruto friends, Marina, Mai, Gaku and Gin. The loving nature, the site where Haruto ride his motorcycle to give a ride to Marina to school. When their arrive, both of them gave a wave of hand each other to say goodbye. "What time...?" ask Haruto "3 o' clock..." Haruto set the time on his phone, wheater the phone will ring or not when the time has come, he will remember alone. Haruto drive his motocycle to the amusement park, it's about time he start his part time job on the first day. Much to his happy face, the best doughnut shop that he always buy is opening their very own mini shop at the amusement park. He went to the shop which the title is "Lunch Doughnut Shop", he found that the manager, Mio Kukura who exactly a queer and his assistants, Takuga Hoshi. "Manager-san...?" "Owh! Haru-kun!" "Thank You, because you are our first customer, you will have one free doughnut..." said Takuga "Really...!?" a smiling face of Haruto "Today we serve special doughnut our creation the "Blueberry Hi-Sweet Doughnut!"...whould you like some...?" "Plain Sugar" said Haruto. The manager and Takuga still know the same Haruto who always ask Plain Sugar doughnut. Opening In the modern day, the keychain doll who have the same exist as the Spark Doll appeared falling like a meteor shower. Now, the only hope lies on a young man to freed them from the curse. Opening : Life Is Showtime Battle Theme : Ginga No Uta Chapter 1 Appearing someone from the aeroplane, he looking strange to anybody walking beside him. A man with black coat and a red cape. Appeared to be a fourthi years old man, who as moustaches, a tough body and wearing black glasses. Soon, he ecounter a Principal Tojo who was Haruto former principal teacher back at Furoboshi School. "So, you return..." said Tojo "Yes, i will take the job back..." replied the mysterious man "Katsuka Tomoki" Haruto was working cleaning up the table which is the costomer eating before, he collect the old plate to get wash. One of the childrens come to him, they said that they want to know how to do real magic like Kamen Rider Wizard. "Why do you ask me...?" ask Haruto "Because you are lot the same like Haruto Soma!" replied back by the childrean "Haruto-kun, show them your skill" said the manager smiling, he don't want any of his worker can't gift anything specials to the costomer, the amusement park is suppose to be fun time. "Hehe, look at this trick..." Haruto blow a wind to his hole of his fist, causing a ping pong size ball appeared to be control by Haruto using both of his hand withouth falling down like a gravity. "Wow! Your awesome!" "Show use more trick please mister...?" "Haha, okay okay..." "How about this..." He soon pull something from the girl ear, a long scarf which is the original Ultraman Face. All the kids cheering up for him, he didn't know that he can do such of things. "Its Ultraman Hayata!" said one of the boy "You know Ultraman...?" "Well yeah, i have make all research of all Ultraman, except one..." "One...Who...?" "The crystal Ultraman, there's many blog post about him..." "Hey, kid. What is your name...?" ask Haruto "Takeru Shouta..." replied back Takeru "You must be the new crew right...?" "Yeah...my name is Haruto Shuuya..." "I hope i can see the crystal Ultraman again...i really hope so, i want to see him...so i can at least complete my blog..." "I can make your hope True...i promise" said Haruto encouraging Takeru "Thanks, Haruto-san!" Chapter 2 Takeru run to the theme park, a middle age man with vase appeared walking around while suddenly Takeru didn't see infront of him and hit the man, but Takeru alone fall down. The man throw his cup and candy, his face become angry and really want to scolde and slap the kid. Takeru eye become tears, he was scared to the man angry face. "You little boy, watch way your going!" the man about to punch Takeru, Haruto soon use his cheek to mortgage him for Takeru. "Dush!" the sound of the punch to Haruto, the crew of the amusement park cafeteria. Everyone surrounding looking the situation where one of the crew tried to save a little boy. "Hey boy! Stay back...this is boy need to be punished!" "Just forgive him, he just a little kid....he don't see where he's going, he didn't hurt you or anything..." "Humm! When i see you and this kid again, there will be trouble both of you..." the man walked away to without turning back. "Are you alright, Takeru...?" ask Haruto, he lift up Takeru who also upset that he know that he has done something wrong. "It's okay, Takeru...don't forget, you still got your dream to catch...don't ever forget about it" Haruto smile to him and gave him a lollipop using Magic skill. "Thank-you!" Takeru walk away to his mother on the bench which she didn't know what was happen before. "Haruto-san...you just save the boy..." said the manager with a smilling face "It's the only thing that i can do to protect him...that man look strange to me...wearing Furoboshi high school uniform for sports man...." replied Haruto "Could it be..." replied back Shin, who also Haruto friend's at the cafeteria. "He must be Katsuka Tomoki, the greatest Sports teacher in Africa, he train the Football Under-20 world cup and brough South African to the final match...they win the world cup trophy..." "So, he return back to Furoboshi High School...impossible..." Haruto touches his face which is sweating from the quarrels again the man. "Shin, what time right now...?" "2.50 p.m...why?" ask Shin "I need to pick up Marina-chan from school...since i also study near Manchester" "Oh, Marina-chan~" Shin and manager said with a understandtable face Haruto start up his motorcycle, he press the gear on the left side of his footstep and pull up the clutch and ride to Furoboshi school. After a far kilometers drive by Haruto, the man who appeared before to punch Takeru walk toward Principal Tojo, while he transform himself into an dark being, he gave a dark spark and one new type of Keychain doll which quite familiar to all Ultra fans, Galberos Skull. "I will elimiated Ultraman Reuz once and for all..." said Katsuka Chapter 3 Takeru walk with his mother to their appartment house on seventh floor, he walk weakly as he just scare if he ever see the man again, withouth Haruto even with him. He walk to his room, he turn on his computer and start to opening a blog from his friends. A note said that they want to see the crystal ultraman as their hope, some of his friend even heard that he had a strange feeling lately. Haruto arrive at Furoboshi school, he enter the school while walking to the cafeteria, he saw the man that he meet at the park this morning, he were having a conversation with Principal Tojo. "Why is Principal Tojo have a meeting with the mad guy...?" ask Haruto himself "Haruto-kun...?" a sudden voice by a girl from his back, he quickly turn around seeing Marina who ready to head back to her house "Oh, Marina-chan...did the school has end?" "Yeah, but...why are you spying on our new sport teacher...?" "Sport teacher....!?" "What...?!!! Haruto soon shocked that the man is a Furoboshi school sport teacher. "Okay, hes already been a greatest hero of sport of all time...but until one of the soccer player hurt his son knee in a soccer match Under-18 choice..." "No...it can't possible be..." a flashback happen Haruto seen don't want to remember it again. "Be what....?" "It's nonthing, let's go home..." "Hey, let's meet at Lunch Doughnut Shop!" said Marina "Sure, let's go there, hope we seein Gaku and Daiki there..." Haruto start up his motorcycle and went to the Amusement Park back, he sometimes feel anoyying when head back to the park just as his work is done now, but for Marina, he could do anything. But on their way, some interfeering their away on the road, the one who Haruto safe before the boy Takeru who holding a Dark Dummy Spark and a new doll. Haruto and Marina shocked each other, but Takeru look innocent by them. "Takeru-san...." Haruto calling his name "Despite i will kill you all, i want to be a real man...not a coward....!" shouted Takeru "No, Takeru...don't Dark Live it, it could kill your dream and everything you had..." "What do i care, i got something intresting to show you all...to show the world that i will rule them..." "No!!" Takeru attaches the doll to the Dark Dummy Spark. "Dark Live!" the sound of the dummy spark. "Zamu Seijin". Takeru was dark living an old treat and a manace one, Alien Zamu. "Impossible..." "Run, Marina-chan!" Alien Zamu tried to catch them, he walk and walk finding them, but Haruto earlier found a safest place for Marina-chan to hide. "Haruto-kun..." Haruto turn back to see Marina, she open her handbag and gave Haruto an Ultraman doll, which it quite familiar to the original ultraman. "Take this, this might help you...defeating Takeru..." "Ultraman...Neos...?" "But where did you find it...?" ask Haruto "Sometimes, you got to trust me finding the doll...i sometimes went to the hill with Taro-san...he just like a detecter to Keychain Doll.." "Thank You...Marina-chan" Haruto smile and went out to the battle. Chapter 4 Alien Zamu firing abeam from his round eye on his head, more of the Kobe buildings destroyed by him while been watching on the roof by the sport teacher, Katsuka and Alien Nackle. Katsuka was eating Popcorn while Alien Nackle seems hungry but he doesn't has a mouth to eat. He can only see Katsuka eating and see Alien Zamu rampaging. "Ultra Live!" a sound from an unknown distance "Urotaraman Neosu!" Ultraman Neos soon appeared jumping from nowhere and fall down while reaching his hand touched Zamu shoulders, both of them rolling down due to Neos impact from the sky. "Nanik...!?" Katsuka suddenly split the popcorn disbelived. "What...?!" "Takeru-san!" shouted Haruto in Neos "Arghh!" Alien Zamu kick Neos on the stomach next he jump and perform a elbow strike to Neos back, Haruto overpowered back, he dodge back the attack and block his punch. He didn't want to hurt Takeru as he just a kid that was been control. "So, you alive, Nackle-san..." said Kaito "Humm, so we meet again, Ultraman Reuz friend, Daiki Watarai, Gaku Senjyu and Mai Kerizawa...." Alien Nackle was ready to block whenever Daiki will shoot him or not using his Jean Gun. "Katsuka sempai..." Gaku shouted Katsuka name. "Oh, guys help me...this alien tried to kidnapp me..." Katsuka use as his excusses to make his student belive in him. "What...!?" Alien Nackle getting angry that Katsuka want to betrayed his master. But he earlier blink his eye first causing Nackle to understand the real situation. "Thats it..." Daiki shot a bullet laser version toward Alien Nackle, he disappeared before the bullet hit him. "Katsuka-sensei...are you okay...?" ask Mai "Yes, yes i do..." "Huarghhhhh!" the voice grunts by Ultraman Neos via Haruto who greatly loosing the fight while his colour timer began to blink. "C'mon Haruto...!" "Thats enough Takeru-san...this for your own good..." Neos cross both of his arm like an "L" style but crossing formation and perform an "+" style and fire a golden yellow ray toward Alien Zamu, the ray hitting his chest but destroy in split second. This is due to because Takeru is not strong enough to hold the power and destroy only for 0.1 second. The flame because of the explosion, there is something falling to Marina front, a Alien Zamu doll and Takeru who laying on the ground didn't remember what is happening, his face was messed due to the flame. "Whew. Everything is alright..." said Haruto. Neos disappeared from the scene. Chapter 5 Soon Taro appeared after the battle, he sense that the boy didn't take the dark dummy spark by mistake but he was control by someone, someone that really want to make the boy hope come true and also take over the world. "Taro-san...?" ask Haruto "I'm back, whew. It keep me a long time to investigated the the new teacher on Furoboshi school..." "What did you find...?" "Well..." a flashback from Taro happen when he was following Katsuka and Principal Tojo on the school hall, they both having a conversation of something. "You must not failed me now like the others does...Katsuka-seinsei..." said Principal Tojo "I know...i know...you thing the being is strong enough to handle three head fighting one...?" "Three head...? I doubt something that is connected to Keychain Doll..." said Taro softly so everyone couldn't hear him. "Ultraman Reuz, is a succerssor of the galaxy, and one thing that i know about...that he has a mentor before...might also know that he is strong because of his mentor..." "Ultraman Taro....?" ask Katsuka "What...?" Taro disabelived Principal Tojo words "No, he once a great detective but one of them has betrayed him becoming his assistast..." "Hibiki..." "Yes, and you must now...the Memory of "S" Ultraman name...he is the first Reuz mentor before Taro ever come..." "Katsuka, you the only one i had..." "Humm! Those weakling would never know..." the flashback end. Back to Taro and the others scene while soon enough a dark portal suddenly exist on the sky. "Nanik!!??" Taro words "What is happening...!?" shout Gaku "Dark Portal...?" Alien Nackle appeared with Katsuka, both of them laugh and Laugh to see a new day that they will brought to the humans in this age. Haruto and Daiki appeared behind them, with Daiki hold his Jean-Gun, he didn't have anything but to heard Haruto commande for him to shoot them both. Katsuka gave a fierce face to Haruto and Daiki, and Taro teleport himself to Haruto shoulder. "So, it's was you, Alien Nackle...?" ask Taro "Hoho, Ultraman Number Six also known as Ultraman Taro...beautiful right living like a stupid doll...?" replied back Nackle. "Oi, you again kid...you here to stop me huh...?" "Now you will see the Three Headed Beast power..." Chapter 6 Soon, all the citizens got to see a dark view from Touzen City to Kobe, all of them stare at the at the dark plus purple and dark red portal from the sky, their moving in circle with flashing particle. Taro knew that's the portal is the same level power to Dark Lugeil's one before. Daiki transforming his Jean-Gun into a Live Pad or it's called Jean-pad, he presses the Robot vision button. "Let's go, Jean-Bot" said Daiki Jean-Bot who is the robot live by Daiki to control him as his Jean-Pad act as similar way as Reuz Spark only that he can only Live by One Keychain doll, that is Jean-Bot doll. "Hoho, so it's about time i use it also...Galberos Skull..." said Katsuka "Galberos...?!" Taro exactly known what this could mean, the dark portal, the weird phenomenon happen around here. "Skull...?" "Using the Dark Dummy Spark, i can live through a strong monsters...muahahahah!" He attaches the Galberos Doll to the Dummy Spark, a dark spirit or light glow around his hand and the doll. "Dark Live!" "Galberos Skull!" Katsuka was the one who cause the portal to exist and the one who mastermind in this situation with Alien Nackle laugh to everyone. "Hahahaha...!" "This is the power of darkness, hoho....!" he shouted while disappeared. "Wait, Nackle Seijin...!!" shouted Gaku "Haruto-kun..." Marina calling Haruto names, while they both seeing Jean-Bot infront of them to start battlling Galberos Skull. Daiki presses the shooting button, Jean-Bot right hand began to perfrom a missels launcher, he began to shot more and more bullets toward Galberos Skull, even the bullet hit him, he didn't slow down but more injured. Galberos Skull rush toward Jean-Bot, he perform a claws slap it is Galberos Skull hand's are both big and even can slap Jean-Bot enough to scratch his body. "Arghhh...!" a sound of Daiki in Jean-Bot. Galberos continue to counterattack again, he swang his tail toward Jean-Bot, hitting his head with a little flame sparkle. "Daiki!" shouted Marina "Where's Ultraman Reuz...!?" ask Gaku while still holding back Galberos attack. When Galberos about to punch Jean-Bot, he manage to grab his big hand and use his left hand to fire multiple bullets. The dark beast was sent back off to the ground, "Graorrrrrr!" the cries of Galberos Skull. "Well, well....nice punch..." said Katsuka inside Galberos "You haven't seen the last of the power of Jean-Bot....!" said Daiki, he presses the left button, Jean-Nice suddenly unleashed a long lancer which they are Jean-Bot most powerful weapon, Battle Axe. "Jean-Bot, Battle Axe!!" "Ikuze!!!" Jean-Bot rush toward Galberos at high speed using his booster on both of his feet, Galberos head, three of his head start to absorbing darkness to perform their deadliest attack, Fireball. He swing his Axe from up and about to cross down to Galbeross middle head, the one without eye but he earlier shot all the fireballs to Jean-Bot chest, he was sent flying back and laying down. "Daikiii!!!" shouted Marina and Mai. "Haruto...it's up to you...to battle him...." said Daiki and he rested inside Jean-Bot for a moment. Chapter 7 The portal disappeared after Jean-Bot looses, everyone in the city continue their work back. Haruto rise up Reuz Spark, the mark of destiny shine's on his hand, the lock of his spark locking. "Lock On!" the twin side opening revealing Ultraman Reuz doll, he smile while took the doll and attaches to the Reuz Spark, the ultra face appeared. "Ultra Live!" "Urutoraman Reuz!" Haruto was enveloped by light which form twin galaxies in a X formation. Ultraman Reuz soon appeared rise up big and big by spinning. (He's usually rise scene) Ultraman Reuz rise down land by kicking up a circle of dirt, Galbeross skull seems shocked of the arrival of Reuz, his crystal of light shines bright due to Japan is getting dark as it's about to become night. "Ultraman Reuz, the heroic rather than weakling warrior..." "Now, showtime...!" quotes Haruto/Reuz "Let's have a fair fight, how's about it...?" projected Haruto voice in Reuz "Seems i have no choice..." both of them punch slowly each other fist as a pormise not to be unfair. But Galberos earlier swang his tail toward Reuz, he jumped high enough while perform a Drop Kick toward Galberos Skull chest or his big face. He fell down laying on the ground, hurting his middle head, he soon rise up back with more angry motion. "Breaking promises...Katsuka-sensei?" said Haruto "You think evil want's to hear your voice, i will never play fair...!" one of Galberos head shot a single fireball toward Reuz, even the fireball hit his chest, he didn't feel anything. "Impossible..." Reuz leading a hammer fist on Galberos, he then continue with a roundhouse kick with his front leg, Galberos counter back while blocking Reuz left arm, but Reuz earlier reverse back and perform an elbow strike to Galberos. "Argh...!" "Yes, that's is Haruto..." said Taro. Sara soon come when she saw Reuz fighting Galberos. "Miss Sara..." said Marina "That's is a space beast, his codename..."Galberos Skull" "How do you know...?" "Erm, i know all type of space beast..." replied Sara "Arkkkk!" cries Haruto when Galberos suddenly hit him using his biggest fireball, Reuz was sent flying off and feel to the ground far from Galbeross Skull place. "Haruto-kun...!" shouted Marina "I would not give up...even this guy is strong...." replied Haruto Reuz color timer starts to flash red means his time almost up over three minutes. "Haruto-kun! Remember Ultra rules, an Ultra can only live on earth for almost three minutes!" "Yeah, I know..." Chapter 8 Galberos deliver a Intence punch toward Reuz on the face, next he kick Reuz on the stomach he sent back while rolling back. Galberos charge again his fireball but this time both of his twin wolf like head fire fireball's at the same time, Reuz put his hand infront of him to counter the attack, the fireball just collapse from the site while Reuz hand force a galaxy barrier means he counter the attack. "He counter the attack easily..." said Taro But a lasser beam was fire from nowhere and hit Galberos causing him to blind for a moment. "When did the laser come from...who did it?" ask Haruto. A young woman who wear black coat covering her face was indentical to Gaku, he knows who she is. "Dirty Tricks...Reuz" replied Galberos "Ikuze..." shouted Reuz Insert Song, Ginga No Uta Reuz rush toward Galberos using his acceleration, while delivering a side kick while jumping and Reuz grab Galberos head and perform an elbow strike and then to the powerful chop, Galberos hurt and become weak back. Even he want to counter back Reuz attack is all for nonthing as Reuz already cross his arm, his left hand cross his right arm crystal of ligth and fire a Arror shape slash hitting other wolf head and it also blind. Reuz backfleep back to the back. "Now, it's the finale!" shouted Reuz/Haruto Reuz use both of his hand to make a punch and chop sign, which he use left hand straight while his right hand tight fist to the sky, his crystal of light suddenly become new colour, Orange. He rise down his style to the ground slowly to make a half moon shape blade which is orange colour, he reverse back his hand and pull the attack the half blade moon to Galberos hitting in the middle cross his body. Galberos "Huarghhhhgahgugh!" he slowly fall down back and explode in giant explosion. With Galberos end, Reuz disappeared in twin galaxies of light and a mark of transfer Haruto from the galaxy. "Yess!" On the ground where Galberos were, Katsuka knee down exausting and weak after a battle with Ultraman Reuz. "Tch! I can't belived i lose to a student..." he rise up back and start walking to the school leaving Galberos doll on the ground. At the school field, all of Haruto friends waiting for him. Haruto run and meet them happily along with Sara and Kaze appeared. But Gaku soon feel a little weird when he sees three people walking, Haruto turn his head back seeing the truth of Gaku word's. "Who is that...?" ask Mai One of them is familiar to Marina and she knows one and only, "Father..." said Marina. Haruto turn his head back to Marina and the others. He didn't know what is happening right now, Family reunion? Ending Song, Something You Can Do "And thats why my story is still long to go...what is this connect to Ultraman, Keychain Doll and Monsters Live...i might will find the answers someday" said Haruto and the episode end. Chapter 9 Keychain Doll Theater Special "Hello, I'm Galberos Skull, i will be the host of this Show again..." said Galberos in Keychain Doll form "Oi, who said that you will be the host...i am still the host" replied King Goldras "No, i am..." said Hyper Kyrieloid "You guys are all weak...the host must be handsome like me..." said Dark Zagi "Haiyoo! Dark Zagi...!?" shouted Ezpadas "You know the rules, the show only for monsters..." ask Gorzelium "What do i cares, Taro can enters, so am i..." "You stupid Doll..." "What the fish...?!!" Dark Zagi become mad "Fish...?" Gorzelium "Fish...?" Ezpadas "Fish...?" Hyper Kyrieloid "Fish...?" Nosferu Fish...?" both Alien Gunz "Fish...?" Reija Fish...?" Scorpiss "Fish...?" Galberos "Well this show is sucks...non action" "Ultra Physic" Taro suddenly appeared and use his power to throw Zagi away from the show. "I soon will have my revenge on you....!!" "Well, thats fish..." "Everyone, don't forget to watch the next episode of Ultraman Reuz series, you might can see the real answer of the Existance of Keycain Doll...I just wanna be big again!" Taro face soon fit enough of the screen and the show end. Next Time On Ultraman Reuz Insert Song, W-B-X Double Boild Extreme Haruto enter the staidum to watch Under-18 Japan vs Under-18 England. He meet his old teamate and partner, Tsugumu Hikari but Tsugumu make a arrogant face and leave Haruto. "Tsugumu has a hard time to have revenge on Haruto someday..." said one of Haruto old friend Haruto flashback memory when he and Tsugumu play soccer happily for the selection. "Wow! Haruto was once a soccer player...! He so Cool..." said Mai "You better remember Haruto...i will end up your leg too..." said Tsugumu Seeing Tsugumu was given Dark Dummy Spark by Alien Nackle and Gazor Keychain Doll. "You remember..our first day at the selection match...?" ask Tochiro "I will save Tsugumu no matter what.." "I will become his Last Hope" replied Haruto Seeing Marina use the new type of spark translucent blue and Ultra Live Red Kind. But Marina completly loose. Reuz gave an aid to Marina, battling Tsugumu in Gazort form. "Saigo No Kibo WAAA!!!" Reuz lending a Punch to Gazort. The three person who was later meet on Episode 7 was reveal to be Hibiki Suzuki, Elly and another mystery person. In flame of Gazort attack, Reuz was flying across the city while been chase by Gazort. End Song. Category:Ultraman Reuz Episodes Category:Ultraman Reuz Continuity Category:Apexz